


The Dream

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Viktor takes Yuri to his favorite ballet, The Nutcracker, and Yuri has a dream - or is it a dream?





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

“Where are we going?” Yuri asked, cocking a questioning eyebrow at Viktor sitting next to him. Viktor was always dragging him one place or another, it seemed, and although Yuri often grumbled about it, he secretly enjoyed their adventures. 

 

“It's a surprise, of course! I promise you'll love it, though.” Yuri sighed heavily and dramatically in response. He was not admitting defeat; he would never do such a thing. Rather, he was simply choosing to drop the matter at the moment. Yuri managed not to pry any further, and before long they arrived at a theatre. Yuri quickly understood why he was wearing the godforsaken monkey suit that was quite itchy and uncomfortable, but otherwise he still had very little idea about what their plans were for the evening. 

 

The pair stepped out of the car into the cool, crisp evening and walked toward the theatre’s entrance. Yuri could already tell the building was huge, and he was only more impressed once they stepped inside. Viktor stole a glance at Yuri as they walked, smiling fondly at the blond, who was busy soaking in the atmosphere. He led Yuri through the crowd and to their seats. Once they sat down, Yuri regained his composure and tried his luck again.

 

“Now can you tell me what we're doing here?” he leaned in and whispered. 

 

“We're here to see the Nutcracker ballet,” Viktor explained softly. “I saw it every year as a kid, and I adored it. I wanted to continue the tradition with Yuuri, but never got the chance.”  _ Oh _ ….Yuri swallowed the dry lump that had formed in his throat. So this was something special….something for just the two of them. It was more than enough to keep Yuri from uttering another complaint the whole night.

 

The chatter of the audience and the sound of the orchestra tuning filled the couple’s comfortable silence; Viktor was buzzing with excitement and Yuri carefully watched as different people found their seats or greeted their acquaintances. People watching was always entertaining, as Yuri had decided long ago, and by now it was a habit. The chatter immediately died down on cue several minutes later when the house lights faded into nothing and all eyes turned to the stage. Viktor grabbed Yuri’s hand and gently squeezed as the first notes of the familiar Overture were played. 

 

With a flourish, the curtains opened and the ballet began. Although Yuri could easily point out some small flaws in the technique, he was honestly impressed with the company’s overall skill. It also helped that they seemed to be decent actors as well, and managed to do a good job of storytelling without words. Yuri could recognize that the children were at a Christmas party and that Clara and her brother were excited to see their uncle. The little Clara did an amazing job, and her love for her new nutcracker was very clearly portrayed, as well as the obvious disappointment when the nutcracker broke. Yuri felt for the little girl as she cradled the nutcracker in her arms and then tucked him in beside her.

 

So the ballet went, true to the usual story. The curtain fell, and the audience cheered as the last notes were played and the dancers had their curtain call. There was even a standing ovation, and even though Yuri tended to hate standing ovations, Viktor’s excitement and social rules called for him to stand begrudgingly and continue to clap. 

 

It was strangely quiet once they made it outside again. Yuri figured he could never get used to the sensation of his ears buzzing and the sense that something was missing. Viktor hailed a taxi, interlacing his fingers with Yuri’s as they climbed in. 

 

“What did you think? Be honest,” Viktor asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

 

“I actually really enjoyed it. I mean, the plot and the ballet itself is nothing breathtaking, but it's important to you, so it's important to me.” Viktor grinned and pressed a gentle kiss into Yuri’s temple, and they settled in for the rest of the ride. Once they got home, the pair was ready to collapse. Yuri yawned and crawled into bed, Viktor’s arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer being the last thing he remembers before drifting off.

 

Yuri suddenly became keenly aware of his hands, deciding to look down at them before realizing he was standing in snow.  _ Odd _ ….he wasn't cold. He didn't feel any breeze either...and what in the world was he wearing?! A purple tutu?! Yuri suddenly realized he was the Sugar Plum Fairy. He wouldn't be able to tell you how he knew that, but something told him that it was the truth. Yuri’s vision shifted focus. He was in a house watching Yuuri, who was sleeping peacefully with a nutcracker in his arms. Yuri squinted to make sure his vision wasn't failing him. Sure enough, the nutcracker looked just like Viktor.  _ This has to be a dream, right?  _ To make matters even more strange, the Mouse King entered, just like in the ballet. Yuri almost laughed out loud at the sight, because the Mouse King looked an awful lot like JJ. 

 

Yuri’s vision shifted again, and he once again in the snow, surrounded by beautiful women in white tutus. They were so in sync, and the way they spun and danced around him made him think of snowflakes. They leapt, turned, and sashed, moving fluidly and constantly. It was organized chaos, and it was lovely. 

 

Next, Yuri found himself dancing with a more human looking Viktor nutcracker. Yuri did pirouettes en pointe (this was a skill he didn't know he had, but dreams are crazy that way), Viktor guiding his waist and framing Yuri perfectly. Yuri leapt, Viktor making it even higher by catching onto Yuri's waist during the leap and lifting. The music ended, and they struck their final pose, faces close together and breathing heavily. 

 

Yuri stirred, coming out of the dream. When he opened his eyes, he realized he hadn't actually been the Sugar Plum Fairy; he was still just Yuri Plisetsky, which was fine by him. He looked over and noticed Viktor was already out of bed.  _ Wait…. _ Yuri realized,  _ it's Christmas! _ He very quickly got out of bed and went out to the living room. Yuuri had come to visit, and was sitting in the living room showing off his favorite gift; a nutcracker….one that happened to look a lot like Viktor. 

 

“Good morning!” Viktor greeted, smiling warmly.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Yuuri followed suit. 

 

Yuri smiled and joined them on the couch, but he felt this strange sensation nagging at him. Last night  _ had  _ just been a dream, right? He studied the nutcracker, and suddenly he wasn't so sure. The dream was definitely vivid, but how would it be possible? 

 

“Yura darling, are you ok?” Viktor asked, bringing Yuri out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah…still tired is all,” he lied. Viktor nodded and let the white lie slide. 

 

“I had the strangest dream last night about The Nutcracker!” Yuri was instantly all ears. “I honestly think I was the nutcracker,” Viktor chuckled in amusement.  _ It can't be that strange that we both had dreams about the ballet we saw last night,  _ Yuri reasoned with himself. Still, things became more and more strange as Viktor explained the events of his dream; they were almost exactly what Yuri dreamed about, just from a different point of view and mostly different parts of the ballet. 

 

“What if I told you I had almost the exact same dream?” Yuri chimed in once Viktor was finished. 

 

“I would say that it's not all that strange, considering we both went to the ballet last night.” Yuri wasn't convinced, but he kept it to himself for once. All he knew was sometimes things were too in sync to be coincidental, and this seemed like one of those times. 

  
As the day went on, he saw scenes from his dream. He still felt off about it, but either way, the dream had been a nice one, so it certainly wasn't  _ that  _ unsettling. By the end of the day he was mostly convinced that it had actually been a dream, and that he had simply let his imagination run away with him. He did cherish the dream for a long time though, and had to choke back a laugh the next time he saw JJ, because he could swear he saw the Mouse King. His experience with The Nutcracker had been more intense than he ever imagined it would be, but Christmas magic is funny that way, and he wouldn't change a single moment. 


End file.
